Hello Old Friend
by TrajicLover
Summary: When Jim Gordon was a teenager he found love with someone who had a profound impact on his life. Years later he discovers that their lives went in very different directions. What happens when these two find each other again? How will they cope with the discovery of who they were and who they both became? How will their story impact Bruce and Selina?
1. Chapter 1

_**Gotham Back in the Day…**_

There were two of them sitting on the park bench, both in their early teens the girl was brown. She wore glasses and a green hoody with blue jeans and sneakers. She had a sad look on her face the boy next to her just stayed silent. He wasn't the type to show it but he was sad to they spent a whole year looking for answers about something that happened to her brother and now she found them but she wouldn't tell him what she found. It was mostly out of fear of her family hurting him and out of fear of him becoming disgusted with her.

The funny thing was they didn't real know anything about each other despite living with each other for a year she only ever called him by a nickname albeit a common one "Jimmy can I ask you something?"

Jimmy was a street kid a runaway to be more exact "Sure, Kitten." He called her that because she always reminded him of sweet and gentle kitten and with the number of times he

"If I asked you to leave Gotham would you come with me?" She asked while burying her face in her hands to hide her tears.

"Is this about what you found out about your brother? I'm guessing it's bad. You haven't talked much about them but I'm guessing you're not exactly from the most normal family around. Do you think Lee's is open now? I could go for some Ramen."

After her tears stopped Kitten pulled her hood over her head and she looked at him "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what." Her soft voice became even more sad "You ask if I want something to eat whenever I get sad or cry your always acting like everything is fine and avoiding your problems. Why do you do that?"

Jimmy turned to face her their eyes now locking on each other "Because Kitten eating is the only way I can stop you crying and when I see you cry I get angry. Do you ever think we should leave Gotham? I mean I know we're hardly old enough to really build anything on our own but I got to figure that it's safer out in the world than in Gotham. Maybe we could even tell each other our full names."

Kitten finally smiled happy for the first time in a long time "I was about to say the same thing. How about we meet at the train station the one for Metropolis? I have to pawn some stuff for the trip but at least we'd have something to start on."

"Okay I'll meet you at the train station. I can round up some cash to. But first…" Jimmy without thinking moved in to kiss her, he took her by surprise it was their first kiss and one they'd never forget "I just wanted to… seal it with a kiss. I hope that's okay."

She was speechless for a second then she kissed him "Sealed with a kiss."

 _ **Gotham Bank Present Day…**_

Jim was sitting in his car weighng his options Oswald had taken back control of the city he supposed he should be dead now given his most recent plan to take down Penguin had failed. Perhaps it was Oswald's sentimentality that kept him alive or maybe Oswald just wanted him around as an example of some kind. Either way Jim had given up and only thought about one thing leaving Gotham he recently put in for a transfer to Chicago the city not connected to Gotham no Falcone associates or anything like that just regular crime.

He thought it was funny he once made plans with an old friend to leave Gotham but he got caught by the police and sent back to his mother before he got to meet her at the train station he never did learn, her real name and he never told her his full name that was the rule the weird rule she insisted on "I wonder what happened to her." He often imagined her as someone important like a lawyer or a big shot business woman maybe even a doctor she was always so kind and selfless not like him back then he was a selfish jerk.

He remembered one time she talked him into letting her take in a hurt kitten. That was their second day together she cried and begged to let her and thing stay with him "Damn she was persistent." She was always getting on him about his stealing lecturing him about right and wrong but honestly, he liked that about her and he became a cop not just because his father was but because he swore to himself if he ever found her he'd be the kind of man she'd be able to respect.

Jim Gordon let out a sigh he knew she'd never like him now especially after what he'd done he had gone against his own morals even crossed the line in the name of doing what was right. He proved he wasn't the man she thought he was or could be the moment he killed Theo Galavan. The worst part was he justified that every way he could but he knew deep down he killed Theo not for some sense of justice or sense of right and wrong he killed Theo because he hated him. Deep down he knew or perhaps felt that Kitten or whatever her real name was, was a better person than he'd ever be.

"Well I better get on with it." Jim got out of his car and headed into the bank when he opened up the door he ran into someone unexpected "Bruce?"

"Detective Gordon what are you doing here?"

"I was going get my finances transferred to another bank outside of Gotham. What are you doing here?"

"I'm thinking of taking a long break from Gotham I just needed to check on some things Alfred's waiting in the car. I'm glad I ran into you Jim in case we never see each other again I'm glad I get to say goodbye."

"Are you thinking about saying goodbye to Selina I know you two aren't exactly on the best of terms but…"

"Selina and I aren't really speaking anymore Jim. I think maybe we're just too different."

"Look Bruce I know what it's like to-" Jim stopped he didn't know why he was saying this "when I was your age I had someone in my life."

"Let me guess this is the part where you tell me she was like Selina."

Jim laughed "No she was a lot like you she was head strong never really said much but she had this unflinching ability to protect those she cared about. She had this strength and loyalty I never really saw before a strength and loyalty I now know is rare for a kid even more so for an adult. The funny thing was I was like her Selina weird as that might sound. I had a lot of problems after my dad died Bruce and I ended up running away and becoming a street thief. I used to snatch purses from women getting off the bus and one day I snatched the purse of this girl around my age maybe a bit younger and she chased me down." Jim smiled remembering it no one ever did that to him "I must have run through half the city but she was relentless. Never once lost me even got ahead of me a few times."

"You're kidding?"

"No I'm not Bruce I finally ran out of breath and she tackled me and because she was out of breath she wouldn't let go. We spent an entire night stuck together. I would tell her to let and she'd say not with my purse. I got her to let go and then asked if she wanted something to eat we went to a Japanese restaurant and had ramen that was where she told me she came to Gotham to look for answers about something that happened to her brother and so began a year of weird but fun adventures." Jim smiled and Bruce was surprised not because of the story but because Jim was clearly happier than he'd ever been just by thinking about her.

"You sound like you miss her."

Despite his smile Jim's eyes grew sad "Yeah I do but I was a kid and even though I know I'm never going to see her again I'm glad I met her she helped me become who I am now. However, I wish I could have one last moment to say what I always wanted to say to her."

"I understand I just don't see me and Selina ever really reconciling. Maybe when we're older we'll cross paths and be able to put things behind us but until then Jim I need to live my own life."

"I respect that Bruce." Jim held out his hand and Bruce took the old friends shook hands "Goodbye Bruce."

"Goodbye Jim take care of yourself."

A little while later Jim finished up at the bank he left and got back into his car he started the engine when he heard a gun cocking followed by a familiar voice "Drive."

"Tabitha?" He looked in his rearview mirror and saw her bleeding "Are you okay?"

"Just drive."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Earlier That Day…**_

Tabitha leaned back in her chair feeling somewhat depressed she didn't know how her life got so jacked up. She did something she almost never did she took out a silver locket she always kept on her opened inside was a picture of herself as a kid maybe a little younger than Selina was right now in the picture Tabitha was with a boy. The picture was taken in a photo booth years ago she remembered it very well.

What happened was she wanted one nice photo with her friend who she called Jimmy. Jimmy was always such a jerk but he was nice kind of jerk. They were thick as thieves and she always kept the photos near her. She even put her two favorites in a locket. The photos weren't of them posed and smiling the first was of Jimmy being Jimmy he kissed her cheek and she nearly jumped out of her skin that's how surprised she was. That the second was of her beating him her purse while he laughed.

"You always liked getting me mad you jerk." Tabitha smiled while she thought back to how he snatched her purse right after she got off the bus. It was her first time in Gotham on her own and she couldn't believe how quickly he ran. She almost lost him a few times and would never admit it but those times he thought she was ahead of him she had really, just found him by pure luck "Jimmy I miss you."

"Who are you talking to?" Selina asked while she walked in carrying a bag of groceries.

"Huh?" Tabitha looked up at Selina who caught her mentor in a rare moment of weakness.

"It's nothing I was just thinking about that past Selina."

"Really?" Selina crossed her arms now interested "Whose picture is in the locket your brother?"

"No someone else someone I haven't seen in a long time. When I was around your age I came to Gotham on my own I wanted answers about why the monks took Theo. My first day here I met this street kid a runaway by the name of Jimmy." Tabitha smiled at the locket it was different from her usual sadistic smile for a second it was like Selina was looking at a completely different person "Jimmy was a sort of marker in my life Selina. After I learned what my brother's planned destiny was I made this plan with Jimmy to leave Gotham and start over but I never made it my parents finally found me and they weren't happy."

"What did they do?" Selina asked hesitantly but not completely sure she wanted the answer.

Tabitha looked over at the small table where the whip she gave Selina was laying the sound of a whip cracking echoed in Tabitha's memory making shudder for a second but she quickly regained her composure "Nothing good Kitty Cat. My parents were firm believers of corporal punishment let's just leave it at that."

"So, you weren't always like this?"

"I used to be the black sheep of my family." Tabitha scoffed "Now what that means is unlike Theo and my Step brother I was the softie. Time was I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what?"

"Let's just say I was once very different Selina but like everyone in this city I grew up. I couldn't face Jimmy if I saw him again he used to run with this gang back in the day they were called the royal flush gang and I remember being so worried about him."

"Wait you were worried about him being in a gang? That really doesn't sound like you."

"I cared about him Selina. He used to tell me I was the light to his darkness but he was wrong he was just so wrong." Tabitha shook her head clearly sad. Selina had never seen Tabitha like this before she seemed almost human "I am darkness Selina I'm darkness wrapped in human skin. There is no hope for me."

"Maybe Jimmy's still out there?" Selina hoped to console Tabitha who just fell into this sad state "Maybe he's a badass criminal like you."

"I don't want him to see what I became Selina. Jimmy liked me because back then I was innocent he saw in me what he felt he lacked. We made each other better we could have had a life together." A tear fell down Tabitha's left eye.

"Are you crying Tabitha?"

"It's nothing Kitty Cat." Tabitha quickly stood up sand stuffed the locket into her bra "Look if I could give you any advice it would be that if you ever find love don't let it go. I've lost everyone Selina my brother, Butch, even Barbara is gone now."

"What are you trying to say Tabitha?" At that moment, there was a red dot on Selina's forehead.

"Selina!" Tabitha jumped and there was a gun shot. Tabitha was shot in her abdomen but could still move. Selina and her escaped but were forced to separate after a few blocks. It wasn't easy for Tabitha to move but after a while she found herself barely able to still not know sure where she was Tabitha felt around for an open car door if she could just make someone get her to safe spot if she could just fix her wound.

Tabitha finally found a car door and climbed into the back. She waited and almost gave up hope "So this is it I bleed out in some stranger's car?" As soon as she said that Jim Gordon got in and she took out her gun "Drive."

Things progressed as you might expect eventually they were driving down the road to well Jim didn't really know he was just driving "You need a doctor Tabitha."

"Yeah that's the last thing I need. If I go to a hospital and word gets out Penguin sends more goons and I die."

"Well you did kill his mother."

"Says the man who killed my brother." Tabitha grunted from the pain she didn't look to good.

At the time Jim didn't exactly care because she looked like she was about to pass out any moment so he just said what felt like "Says the woman who left her own brother to die."

That was when she punched his arm "Jerk!"

"Ouch! What was that for?" For a moment Jim paused he got the weirdest feeling of déjà vu.

"I…" Tabitha stopped she didn't know why she punched his arm it was weird she hadn't done something like that since Jimmy "I don't know why I just…" She blacked out everything was a blur after that she her mind took her back to that day she first met Jimmy he stole her purse and she chased after him they ran through windows and apartments and finally ended up on a roof top he told her she wouldn't make it but still she jumped and tackled him. Tabitha wrapped her arms around his legs she wouldn't let go the memory made her laugh because they were both so stubborn.

When she woke up she was in a bed everything was blurry. She didn't recognize the room but it was clear she was in an old house "Where am I?"

"Wayne Manor. It was the only place I could think of that Penguin wouldn't look for you. I hope you don't mind I had to take your clothes off and put you in new ones. Bruce is probably going to have a cow but his late mother's clothes were the only ones I could find for you to wear. Good thing he and Alfred already left for vacation or wherever he's traveling. I found something interesting that really threw me. Why is there a picture of me with my childhood best friend in your locket?" Gordon asked dangling it in front of her.

Tabitha was in disbelief and clearly outraged "Your childhood best friend? Those pictures in that locket Gordon are of me and the first guy I ever loved." She hissed thinking he had to be mistaken.

It was then Jim and Tabitha stopped talking and starred at each other they fist bumped then locked their fingers pulled their hands in next they pressed their thumbs together they let go and then locked pinky fingers. They did because it was their secret hand shake as kids.

Tabitha's heart began racing "You, your Jimmy?"

"Wait your Kitten?" Jim could barely speak "You were all knees and elbows last time we were…"

"Yeah I was a late bloomer. So you became a cop? You of all people?"

"I wanted to be someone you'd be proud to know if we ever…"

"If we ever what?" Tabitha couldn't understand what she was feeling she should hate him for everything for killing Theo for getting in her way all those times. It made her think of that time when Oswald said he should hate Nygma but didn't she kept trying to hate Jim but she just kept thinking of those times back when they were kids.

It was the same for Jim he kept trying to tell himself the past didn't matter that Tabitha was a cop killer. He kept trying to focus on all the horrible things Tabitha had done but those thoughts were smothered out by the memories of her and him how they used to run around raising all sorts of hell how they did everything together "I wanted to become someone you'd be proud to know you were always getting on me about not stealing and pestering me to make an honest buck."

Tabitha laughed "Yeah I did that a lot, didn't I? We were so different back then I wanted to be different from my family I found out about my parents plans for Theo only before we met at that park bench I knew I couldn't talk him out of it so I thought we could runaway together even though we were just kids. I'm sorry I didn't show up. My parents caught me and they made sure I was punished and my family has very twisted take on discipline." Tabitha started crying.

"I didn't make it either. Cops caught me finally, some beat cops they recognized my picture from a list of missing kids or something. So, Theo was the brother you were looking for?"

"Yeah. He wasn't always like that you know. He used to be kind those monks they brainwashed him Jim they…" Tabitha stopped trying to not show emotion.

"So, Tabitha what happens now?"

"You tell me."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three Weeks Later…**_

"Bruce is going to kick my ass." Jim said allowed as he looked at the living room it was mainly trashed with junk food pizza boxes it was nice to know that that after so many years he and Tabitha hadn't really changed that much.

"Don't worry we'll have his place cleaned up before we leave." Tabitha looked up at him from the chair.

"Yeah let's just make sure he doesn't see us more specifically you crashing in his house me he might forgive. You Tabitha well last time a Dumas was in here he got kidnapped and-"

"My brother tried burning him alive in an insane sacrifice that was supposed to somehow redeem my family's honor. That's what your referring to right?"

Jim nodded "Yep that's the time I'm referring to. So do you have any idea where Selina might be hiding? You want her to know your safe right?"

"Of course. Jimmy but I don't know where she is that was our last safe house." Tabitha paused hesitant "Look I know we've been talking about leaving together but what next? What's to stop Penguin or Falcone from coming after either of us?"

"Good point we need a plan to take both Falcone and Penguin out of the picture for good."

"We could kill them?" Tabitha didn't even blink when she suggested it.

"Yeah but who knows what kind of problems that will cause. I tried making an alliance with Falcone and his daughter but they crossed me and they probably aren't done with me. We need to do something that will cause complete chaos. I don't want us to be caught off guard ten or even thirty years from now. No, we need to do something find someone with no grudge against either of us that we can leave in power and will serve as a suitable distraction to keep Falcone occupied for years to come and someone who wants Oswald dead." Jim sighed realizing he couldn't think of anyone.

Tabitha's eyes widened at the sound of a door bell "Crap."

"Hide!" Jim shouted jumping out of the chair "If it's not Bruce I'll say I'm house sitting."

"What if they come in and find me?" Tabitha asked panicked.

"I have an idea. Go upstairs open the closet in the Thomas and Martha Wayne's room there's an outfit in the far back of their closet." Jim told her as he walked toward the door "Hurry." He whispered as he opened the door.

"Hello-" Jim's eyes immediately turned to dread once he saw the one knocking on the door was Aubrey James.

"Mayor James, what a surprise."

"Hello, Jim I heard you will soon be leaving Gotham and I wanted to personally say I hope to never see you again." Aubrey delivered the insult in the most unfriendly and yet most polite way he possibly could.

"Well you didn't have to come all the way out to Wayne Manor to say that how did you know?"

"Well I heard a little rumor from a little bird that your house sitting for Bruce Wayne before you leave I mean I assume you are house sitting for Mr. Wayne while he's gone."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing." Jim gave Aubrey his best liar face.

 _ **Meanwhile Upstairs…**_

Tabitha hurried through the Wayne's old closet looking for the outfit Jim told her about after quickly but carefully pulling back all Martha's clothes till she finally found a the outfit Jim Gordon was describing "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

 _ **Back Downstairs…**_

"Yes by all means invite yourself in Aubrey." Jim was loud so that Tabitha could hear but loud enough that it sounded sarcastic. He couldn't believe how brazen Aubrey was now that Jim didn't have a badge.

"You know Gordon I never liked you. I'm happy the city has finally seen the light and decided to get rid of you."

"Well I wasn't fired Aubrey. I accepted a job in another city. Major difference." Jim was sure to keep Aubrey at the door.

"Is someone else with you Gordon?"

"Ah! Hello there, Jim you didn't tell me we were inviting a guest over." Tabitha surprised Jim with a fake British accent.

"Ah who is this?" Aubrey asked he studied her closely she seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Mostly because the last time he met her and Barbara he couldn't see their faces.

"Aubrey allow me to introduce you to…" Jim frantically thought of the quickest name he could think of "Barbara Pennyworth, she Alfred Pennyworth's niece and she's looking after the place with me while Bruce and her uncle are away on."

"Holiday, yes Uncle-" Tabitha stopped it was clear this was killing her "Uncle Alfred is on Holiday with young Master-" Tabitha stopped again clearly dying a little inside "Bruce. He and Master Bruce are on Holiday."

"Yes, you said that twice in a row." Aubrey gave her a weird look.

"You'll have to forgive her." Jim quickly tried to cover for Tabitha "Ms. Pennyworth is not a fan of the city life and she doesn't really go to Gotham all that much. She's terribly shy around strangers."

"Oh. I see." Aubrey nodded buying into it.

After that it took a while but they said their goodbyes to Aubrey "Thank god!" Jim said after closing and locking the door he turned around seeing Tabitha with her arms crossed tapping her finger against her elbow "What?"

"Barbara Pennyworth?"

"You're the one who came down speaking in a British accent."

"But Barbara?"

"It was all I could think of on short notice."

"Okay, now what I want to know is… why did the late Thomas and Martha have a maid outfit in their closet." Tabitha's speech slowed when a realization dawned on her "Holy crap."

"Yeah." Jim nodded coming to the same realization.

"You don't think that…"

"Martha and Thomas used that in their" Jim lifted his hands to use air quotations "private time."

"Ew!" Tabitha quickly stripped off the outfit "So gross! I can't believe you told me to put that on!"

"I'm sure it's more than clean. Why else would it be in the closet?"

"Doesn't help." Tabitha shivered.

"Well listen we can't keep trashing the place up and rummaging through everything I'm as curious about this place as much as you are but Bruce is still my friend. I'll pick up some clothes for you that way we can leave Martha's back where they have been and if I run into Selina I'll ask her to come with us. In the meantime, while I'm gone try and clean up the living room and anywhere else we've left a mess I'll help when I get back."

"I just hope she's not doing anything stupid." Tabitha muttered.

"I'm just glad Bruce is out of the country no tell what he'd do if he and Alfred caught us here."

 _ **Meanwhile in Gotham…**_

Bruce and Selina were tied to chairs both thankful their masks were still furious with each other and Bruce was wondering where Alfred was "You just had to piss him didn't you?" He said while glaring at Selina.

"Me?" Selina's eye flared with anger "You had to come and screw everything up whoever you are!"

Bruce sneered hardly surprised "You never change."

"Okay look first of all you don't know me you masked freak. Second I've changed a lot."

"No you really haven't you say you do but really you're the same as the day…"

"As what?" Selina yelled "Tell me who you are!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Carribean Some Centuries Earlier…_**

Captain Dimitri was an old man well by the standards of his time anyway he short and fat, partially bald with dark black, hair his left eye had a monocle, and his fingers were bloated his long nails giving bird them like appearance his sharp long nose only added on to it "You dare do this to me! After all I have done for you James! I took you in under my wing I made you a leader a god among insects when your privilege hide had been cast out from high society!"

Dimitri's words did nothing to phase his right hand man and former best friend "Shut up. You know why this is happening!"

Dimitri quickly changed his tone from hostile to a more pleasant and agreeable one "Come now my old friend we can surely discuss this and move on to the future we once desired." He looked down from the thin plank in to shark infested waters. The water in the starless night looked more like a black void akin to how one might imagine a portal to hell dark and cold where all who were consumed were doomed to be forgotten.

"Did you kill Agatha?" James Dumas asked his cold angry stare not faltering once. When he did not getting a response he grew angry and screamed it "Did you kill Agatha Gordon!"

"Yes! But you should be thanking me she was holding you back deluding a man of your great potential and filling your head with fantasies of a happy life? Really James do you think you'd be happy and content with the mundanities of an everyday normal life? Such things are beneath a man of your talent and skill!"

James slapped him enraged "Stop it! You lost Captain! You can't talk your way out of this!" As James said this they could hear gun fire and screams began fill the night air not just on this ship but on the others serving the Captain. Dimitri watched in horror as the empire he spent his life and career building was being slaughtered by the British royal Navy.

"Why? How could you do this to me!"

"Because you entitled selfish old man! I want you to suffer like you have caused me to suffer. You talk of honor and loyalty but all you care about is feeding your own ego!" James finally pulled the trigger the bullet went through his once proud mentor.

Dimitri fell towards his old friend clinging to him "Please James don't do this." Dimitri pleaded sheading one final tear.

James struggled this time with maintaining his resolve but he summoned up his rage and grabbed his former Captain's fur feathery coat "I loved her Dimitri we were going to build a life together with my share of the treasure the two of us gathered together! You, though you couldn't let me be happy though. You took my love from me, do you understand Dimitri? I loved her and you took her from me!" Having yelled these final words he took out a sword and impaled his once close friend then shoved Dimitri off the plank "Goodbye Dimitri." He said as he watched the dying captain sink into the dark abyss of the sea along with what remained of the ships still following Dimitri.

 **Gotham back in the Day…**

"Okay I call bull shit on that one Kitten." Jimmy said allowed while he and Kitten were walking away from the movie theater they'd just seen a horror movie that was supposed to be good but it sucked big time. So to cheer themselves up and to keep the spirit of Halloween alive they started telling each other ghost stories and Kitten went first but she swore up and down the story was true.

"I'm telling you Jimmy the story is true. The Phantasm is real! He's the Grim Reaper in human form and he comes for those who have escaped their deserved fate one too many times and nobody who finds themselves in his sights is ever seen again not alive anyway."

"Okay, so if nobody survives him where do the stories come from can you answer me that?"

The frustrated Kitten as they stopped at the traffic light just crossed her arms and huffed "I don't have to explain anything to you. Look there's something I've been meaning to ask why are you hanging out with those Royal Flush Gang creeps?"

"They're not so bad Kitten."

"They're criminals Jimmy."

"I'm a criminal though." Jimmy glared at her a little offended "They gave me a cool nickname Ace. Cause I'm apparently their ace in the hole." He smiled proudly.

"That's nothing to be proud of." Kitten spoke with a sad tone "I wish you'd actually try to make something of yourself. If you stay a criminal you'll end up dead, in prison or both. They don't really care about you Jimmy."

"I'm not always going to be able to protect you. You know, that right?" Jimmy stopped for a second "I'm just trying to become somebody in this city so that one day nobody would even think about coming after you. I don't want to lose you again."

"Again?" Kitten shook her head feeling a little confused like she knew what he was talking about but at the same time she didn't know what he was referring to or talking about.

"Sorry I guess I didn't get much sleep last night." Jimmy replied shaking his head. The two then heard a voice that sounded like nails on a chalk board

"Extra! Extra read all about it!" A young kid yell handing out papers. He was freakishly thin and well he looked like a bird.

"Who the hell is that?" Kitten asked more than a little put off by the kid's appearance.

"I've seen him around his name is Oswald Cobblepot and he's a snake in the grass I can't stand him and I barely know him."

"Wait did you say Cobblepot?"

"Yeah why? Please tell me you don't know him." Jimmy shivered just at the thought of having to introduce himself to Oswald there was something about his name that just made his blood boil.

"I think I met his mother and let me tell you she's a vulture she acts nice but I heard from a friend's mom that she stabs you in the back just to get what she wants."

Jimmy leaned in close whispering in her ear "I heard they are like creepy attached not like mamma's boy attached like really attached."

"Ew… that's gross I mean my brother and I are close but that's just… I mean his mom?" Kitten shivered "I don't know why but just the sound of his last name makes me angry."

"Same here." Jimmy nodded his head "I actually heard he's trying to shut down the other paper boys in his neighborhood to get a monopoly or something. He's also supposedly using a hammer to break their hands and feet if they don't give him their houses. The guy's a freak and I'm not just saying that to be mean he's done a lot of crap. Let's cross the street so we don't run into him."

 **Gotham City Library, Present Day…**

Jim Gordon wasn't exactly shore what he was hoping for as he walked into the city's library which was also home to the historical society he saw an old librarian who appeared to be in her eighties with white frizzy hair and big glasses "Hi I'm doing research on the history of Gotham and I heard a rumor about another founding family that seem to have faded from public knowledge."

"You mean the Dumas Family?" the old woman asked surprising Jim by how casual she spoke about them, the old woman stood up and made a gesture with her hand "Come with me. Most historians only look as far the baseless stories and rumors very few ever dig any deeper if they did I imagine they'd be shocked to learn what the truth is."

"What truth are you talking about wasn't Caleb Dumas accused of raping Celeste Wayne and didn't the Waynes force the Dumas family out of Gotham's high society or something?" Jim asked following the old woman to through the library.

"Actually, Caleb Dumas was a notorious gambler and drunk." The old woman said as she stopped at a book case in the center of the library she looked for a ladder and after finding one pulled it to the far right of the book case she climbed to the second highest shelf "Let's see… ah here we are the diary of Arthur Dumas the uncle of Caleb Dumas and in his time Patriarch of the Dumas Family." She climbed down and opened and handed it to Gordon "Arthur had a very low opinion of his disgraced nephew you see Caleb was out of all the Dumas Family members a spoiled brat and well if the other Journals are to be believed Celeste was equally frowned upon by her family.

"I see but I was under the impression they were either in love and their relationship was forbidden or Celeste set up Caleb."

The old woman shook her head "Nothing could be further from the truth Caleb found himself in financial trouble as he always did but this time his uncle had, had enough and disinherited him. So, Caleb went to the Wayne's to hit them up for money he found Celeste and Caleb being Caleb slept with her then they were caught and rather than leave with what little dignity he had left Caleb still tried hitting the Wayne's up for money they refused of course and Caleb was promptly thrown out but not before he stole a blade from the house and in a final act of self-preservation Caleb as his uncle theorized in his Journal cut off his own hand and made up an outlandish story which only his closest relatives believed."

"Wait so your telling me Caleb would rather have cut off his own hand then own up to the truth why?"

"Well Caleb was looking at being shunned by his family so he had to convince them that he wasn't at fault or an embarrassment but his Uncle along with many of the Dumas family members didn't believe him which caused a divide in the family and well the Family's church chose Caleb over Arthur so Arthur cast out the church along with and family members who sided with Caleb and those who were disowned by Arthur changed their name to Galavan."

"I thought the Dumas Family lost everything though."

"Oh they took a heavy hit but they weathered the storm they had to sell a lot of their property but they recovered they are a very private family though these days so it's no surprise that few know about them."

"How do you know so much about them?" Jim felt a little suspicious.

"Because my late husband was a Dumas and his family owns this library."

Jim's mouth almost dropped "So are there any copies of this journal available I'd like to show this to a friend of mine."

"Yes, and we sell other journal copies belonging to the founding Gotham families as well. Would I be correct in assuming your friend is a Galavan?"

"How did you know?" Jim asked completely surprised.

"We get one every now and then they are more like a crazy cult then a family."

"Wow um that's interesting and accurate. Not to sound weird but can I ask a personal question?"

"Okay…"

"I may be involved with a certain Galavan who's into some very kinky stuff but I've never really done anything like that but I really want things to work out so if I wanted to impress her or show I was open to that kind of stuff what should I give her or buy that shows I'm interested in something she's interested in? I mean as a woman yourself what would you recommend?" Jim was clearly nervous and feeling awkward then again would wouldn't be feeling awkward.

"Um… maybe you should just buy the journal copies and go." The old woman replied somewhat weirded out.

"Right sorry about that."

 **Elsewhere…**

Bruce and Selina were in a jam she had tried making herself some quick get out of town money and thought she could steal from this one antiques collector who well actually he sold stolen antiques. It would have perfect except she bumbled into a masked vigilante who had been causing nothing but trouble all over town.

Bruce would argue that the "masked" girl had ruined his plan to take down the man who was selling stolen goods. Bruce lied to a lot of people about being out of the city so he and Alfred could focus on training and at the same time build up the legend of his alter ego. Really though there was no point in arguing because despite not knowing who they were they both had been caught and now the man who caught them who was called Paul had placed a call to Penguin.

"Well whoever you are I hope your happy we're both dead!" Selina screamed.

"Oh, don't make it sound like this is my fault." Bruce couldn't even hide his anger. Whoever she was she just got under skin like no one he'd ever met. Yet somehow, he felt like he knew her. It was the same for Selina and neither had a clue as to the other's identity.

"Who the hell are you?" Paul asked from behind the door he then fell through it and in walked Alfred.

"Wait Alfred?" Selina then looked over "Bruce?"

"Selina?" Bruce asked equally shocked.

"Argue later let's get of here now." Alfred exclaimed quickly untying both Selina and Bruce "We'll hide out at the Manor for now Bruce it's the safest place for Ms. Kyle."

"Is that fine with you Selina?" Bruce asked her not sure what her response would be.

"Fine. I don't have any options at this point anyway with Tabitha gone."

 **Wayne Manor a few hours later…**

Tabitha stood in front of a portrait of Bruce Wayne doing something unexpected rehearsing an apology and it was not going well "Hey! Been a long time…" Tabitha forced a smile while reaching for a handshake. She then sighed before throwing her back and stuffing her hands into the pockets of the bath robe.

Tabitha shook her head and attempted another apology this time smiling nervously "I'm sorry that my brother and I tried to burn you alive and I hope we can for Jimmy's sake one day look back on that and laugh maybe?"

Tabitha took a deep breath "Look we may hate each other but we care about Jimmy. So, can we at least try and be civil because you mean a lot to him and I'm willing to try and forget the past if you are. So, what do you say?"

"You've been busy." Jim said while carrying in a few shopping bags.

"Hey you, I was getting worried." Tabitha smiled while moving in to kiss him.

"I didn't know what you liked so I shopped at a kink store and bought a few whips, paddles, cuffs, and masks. I also bought some leather outfits in black since you like that kind of thing and I picked out a couple of outfits that weren't in black."

"How about I do the shopping from now on okay?" Tabitha laughed.

"Don't worry I was joking. I bought you blue jeans, sneakers, a Make Gotham Safe Again hat, a purple hoody, and some big sunglasses. Nobody will recognize you on our way out of the state. Listen I was wondering maybe I could help you get a job in our new city."

"I don't know… I mean I was raised to be an assassin and really what could I do? My only skills are torture and killing and other general crimes." Tabitha said despairingly as she sat in a chair "Not only that but…"

"What is it?" Jim asked growing concerned over the sad expression on her face.

"What if I can't change? I'm a cop killer Jim and I'd be lying if I said when I kill I don't enjoy it. Why would a man who believes in the law want someone like me?"

"I don't care." Jim confessed as he knelt down and took her hand "I'm not a saint Tabitha. I've never said this out loud to anyone but you… but listen I maybe a cop but I'm not a good one not anymore Barnes my old Captain may have been crazy but he was right about me. I dishonored the badge more times then I care to say. I did favors for Penguin, I associated with criminals, I slept with Sofia Falcone, and I killed-" Jim stopped struggling to say the words "I killed your own brother and still you forgave me. Do you know when I was a kid you were the only one that saw me as more than just a criminal? You were the only one that wasn't afraid of me back then."

"Yeah." Tabitha smiled out of nostalgia "You had quite the temper back then. I wonder what Barbara would think if she saw us and found out about our history."

"She'd probably go full blown psycho."

"True that. I can just imagine her having the biggest emotional break down. It'd be worse than that time me and Butch I mean Grundy lost Tetch." Tabitha shivered when she remembered what Gordon last did to Jervis how he made Barbara scream "You gave the three of us the creeps. I mean I've seen violence but that was on another level Jimmy."

"Not my proudest moment. I was infected and that son of a bitch he caused me a lot of pain."

"I get it. I killed Barbara after she killed Butch. Then she came back from the dead. I should feel guilty over it but I didn't then and I don't now."

"At least you killed for revenge when I killed Theo I acted like I was taking the law in to my own hands but the truth is I hated Theo because he was smug always threw his victories in my face. I'd be lying if I said I killed him for the sake of justice or even revenge. I just wanted him dead. What's worse I dragged you into that Azrael mess and you got stabbed. If I had known who you were back then."

"You would have posted uniforms outside of Butch's house right? Yeah Butch would have loved that." Tabitha laughed knowing Butch would have thrown a fit over cops being anywhere near his home "He and you are lot alike. Your both loyal, strong, you're not exactly the smartest guys but when you plan you both plan big, and you go to the ends of the Earth for those you care about."

That was when they started making out and then three familiar voices shouted at once "What the hell?"

The surprised Tabitha and Jim turned to see to their surprise Selina, Alfred, and of course Bruce all three were completely shocked "Hey Bruce remember the old flame I mentioned well I found her and-"

"How long exactly were, you three standing there?" Tabitha interrupted embarrassed.

 **Somewhere deep under the sea…**

Amongst the wreckage of more than a few pirate ships laid a skeleton belonging to Captain Dimitri himself the ancestor of Oswald Cobblepot and a famous pirate during his time had slept in his watery grave dreaming only vengeance and retribution on his former righthand man and now for reasons unknown dark forces were stirring in the deep.

An eerie red glow emanated from his skull's eyes his skeleton hand began to move and he reached up to the sun from the bottom of the sea his first words in centuries being "James…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gotham Back in the Day…**_

Tabitha had just found his stash of loot it was by accident she dropped her watch and when she picked it up she found it on the floor under his bed. What she found was a metal box with money inside money she was sure Jimmy had stolen.

"Hey Kitten." Said with a smile as he walked in the door of their 'home' Jim stopped when he saw her looking at it "I can explain." Jim said not even trying to make an excuse he just starred at a heart broken Kitten.

"You promised you would stop stealing Jimmy."

"I know I did it's just I was finally offered a place in the Royal Flush Gang, Kitten do you have any idea how huge that is? Next to Maroni and Falcone no other gang has as much clout in Gotham. If I can move up the ranks in the Royal Flush Gang I can give you the life you deserve. You deserve better than an abandoned warehouse for a roof over your head and you deserve an actual bed instead of just a mattress."

Tabitha stood up walked over to Jim and slapped him "Did it ever occur to you maybe I like our warehouse for a home? Did it ever occur to you that I don't mind having just a mattress for a bed?" Tabitha started to cry after she yelled at him. One of the many reasons he called her Kitten was because of how sensitive she was and how she always needed him to protect her.

"I'm sorry Kitten I just… I know you don't tell me much about where your from but I know your used to having better than this. I just want to give you a life that you can be happy with I don't want us stealing food and robbing hot dog vendors when we're old I…"

"You what?"

" _ **I want more**_ _._ " Jim confessed with tears in his eyes "Gotham gets worse and worse and people in this city either go missing, die, or this city infects them and I know how that sounds but even as a kid I know this city it gets inside of you and it twists you up and I just want to carve up a life for us before something bad happens."

"So, who runs the Royal Flush Gang anyway?"

"I…" Jim paused for a second "Nobody knows his name okay. They call him King, but according to the Numbers he thinks I have promise."

"Numbers?"

"It's a ranking system Numbers are the foot soldiers they the better a fighter you are the higher your number the numbers answer to Ace, Jack, and Ten they answer to Queen who answers to King." Jim explained "I'm supposed to meet with all five because King has an important job he wants me to do to prove my loyalty."

"Jimmy what's the job?" Tabitha asked panicked.

"It's nothing to worry about. All you need know is that if I succeed King's going to take me under his wing." Jim smiled putting his hands on her shoulders in hopes of reassuring her.

"I don't know about this. Jimmy this seems fishy."

"It will all work out Kitten I promise."

 _ **Wayne Manor Present Day…**_

The three were in a kitchen after cleaning up the place Alfred and Bruce understandably had questions for Jim the first came from Alfred who just finished pooring them all some tea "Jim what the bloody hell is going?"

"Well Alfred the short version is that Tabitha and I knew each other as kids we have spent the last few weeks bonding." As Jim explained this Alfred and Bruce just continued to stare at him like he was nuts.

"Are you out of your mind Jim? She's a killer!" Bruce snapped "She's killed cops and probably all sorts of innocent people for little more and her own amusement."

"Yeah I know but I'm not a saint either Bruce and I'm done with Gotham I just feel maybe this is my chance to right a wrong that's haunted me for years." Jim replied looking defeated he was tired of everything from lunatics to monsters he just wanted to leave with Tabitha.

"But with Tabitha Galavan?" Alfred replied clearly more than a little concerned.

"She wasn't always like this you two. She used to be so different she was kind, she was hopeful, she was the kind of girl that would help even a stranger and then…" Jim stopped talking choosing to clench his hand into a fist "we were separated from each other and now we're not and I just want to be with her."

 _ **Meanwhile in the Living Room…**_

"What the hell is going on Tabitha?" Selina asked visibly panicked but all Tabitha did was read and look at what Jim had brought her from the library "What are you looking at?"

"A copy of a journal belonging to my ancestor." Tabitha answered in an unusually depressed tone "It disproves what I've been told since the day I was born. That the Wayne Family ran my family out of town and…" Tabitha shed a tear before continuing "stole my Family's legacy. This journal proves that my entire life that my brother's entire life was based on a lie. Selina my life is based on a lie everything I or my brother went through was for nothing because there was no vendetta just some drunk loser who lied to his family to save his reputation. This changes everything Selina, I mean who am I? I mean really who am I?"

"This is crazy Tabitha it doesn't matter it happened centuries ago."

"It does matter though Selina." Tabitha began crying uncontrollably "I came here to Gotham to get revenge on Bruce's family my brother and I killed and tortured innocent people just to steal something we felt entitled to because we believed his family stole everything from us. Now I find out it was all for nothing. My brother was taken by monks and brainwashed and turned into the monster he was at the end because of this lie my family became a family of assassins because of this lie. So, you see it does matter. Did I ever tell you what my parents did to me when they finally found me?"

"No. I got the sense it wasn't exactly a happy family reunion."

"My father he…" Tabitha swallowed out hesitation then continued "he's a cruel man. The reason I let a lot of Theo's behavior with Silver slide earlier on is that as cruel as Theo could be our Father was a thousand no a million times worse. I found out what Theo was taken by the monks for when I came here back when I was younger and when I confronted my father when I told him he was crazy…" Tabitha stopped again this time to wipe the tears from her face.

"What did he threaten to kick you out on the street like Theo did to Silver?"

"If only Kitty Cat if only. No he… he was crueler than that he stripped me naked locked me in a dungeon chained my ankle to the floor and left me there for months it was dark and cold and there rats. I was only allowed out for my daily whipping which could last hours. That wasn't even the worst part."

"Okay that's hard to imagine."

"One day after months of what my Father called punishment he tells me he's willing to forgive me all I had to do was do one thing kill the boy I had planned to make a future with. He brought a kid into the dungeon with a hood over his head and I thought it was Jimmy I mean Jim anyway my father tells me I could choose more torture, or I could redeem myself and kill the boy. I was so afraid, and it took me five minutes to pull the trigger but it felt like an eternity but I pulled the trigger and shot the kid it wasn't until I pulled the hood off I realized my Father had made a mistake and grabbed the wrong kid. That was the day I became who I am now, and I let my Father believe he brought the right kid to protect Jim."

"Where's your dad now?" Selina asked horrified.

"He disowned me after Theo died and took Silver I don't know anything more than that."

"So what's this bastard's name?" Selina asked getting angry.

"It's not important Selina my Father is someone you don't want to mess with. Selina would you consider coming with me and Jim to Chicago?"

"Wait what?"

"Me and Jim want to start over and I'd like you to come with us. These last few weeks I've spent with Jim have made me realize what I've been doing is wrong all the horrible things that have happened to me are the results of my actions. I want to do better and I want to be better." Tabitha replied.

"Why now? Why is it Jim Gordon makes you want to hang up the whip and gun?"

"Because he reminds me of who I used to be Selina and I want see if I can be his Kitten again."

"What do you mean by that? What's with the nickname Kitten?"

"Selina I wasn't always the whip wielding badass I am now there was a time when I didn't know how to even defend myself and I was very gullible and naïve." Tabitha explained "Jim or as I used to call him Jimmy always looked out for me and defended me and he wanted to build a life with me. That's why he joined the Royal Flush Gang."

"The Royal Flush Gang?"

"They are or were a powerful criminal organization back in the day there were three power houses." Tabitha answered then continued "The first was Falcone, second was Maroni, and the third and most powerful was the Royal Flush Gang. Now I know people act like Falcone has always been top dog before Penguin but back in the day the Royal Flush Gang had both the Maroni and Falcone Families by the balls."

"So who was the leader?"

"I honestly don't know I doubt if Jim even does. Jim met the leader of the gang a guy called King but Jim never learned his real name." Tabitha answered while throwing her hair back.

"So what happened to them?"

"After a plan they had to extort money from the city went side ways they went underground."

"What was their plan?"

"They had a bomb and they were going to detonate it they had Jim watching it and were planning to blow him up with it. He thought it was his test to move up the ranks. I showed up while he was alone and convinced him to leave and abandon what the Royal Flush Gang had planned. The police raided the bomb's location and the two of us barely got out."

"Holy shit."

"I know. Jim got into some serious trouble back when he was young. You must think I'm crazy wanting to start over with a guy I haven't really known for years."

"No. I don't think it's crazy. If years passed and I didn't see Bruce and he suddenly popped back into my life I don't know what I'd do." Selina then asked what she knew was a difficult question "You said your dad whipped you right? Is that why I your almost always covered head to toe?"

Tabitha nodded "Yes I had surgery to remove my scars but out of habit I almost always cover up. Back when I had my scars I couldn't wear shorts or short sleeves, or else people would notice I couldn't even go to swimming with friends because I was afraid they'd see my scars. It was not an easy time in my life. I did get the scars removed until I was twenty and I still sometimes feel like I have them."

"I'm sorry you went through that."

"Yeah so am I. That's another reason I want to start over with Jim my Father cut me loose by I've always suspected one day he's going to come back into my life and demand I rejoin my family." Tabitha took a moment to say anything and for a while she just sat still and cried she didn't make a sound at all she just stared at the wall and cried then she smiled at Selina looked at the other bags Jim brought with him when he came back "Let's see what else Jimmy bought okay?"

Selina knew Tabitha was just changing the subject but still she forced herself to smile "Okay. You know sometimes I still can't believe you mentored me. I was a stranger who wandered into your club and I said I wanted more and you still heard me out."

"Well you kind of remind me of Jim when he was younger."

"Say what?"

"Haven't you been listening? I was the Bruce and Jim was the Selina back in the day." Tabitha smiled as she reached for the bags Jim brought in with him "Wow." Tabitha pulled out a couple leather masks and then peeked inside the first bag what she saw was a wide range of sex toys including but not limited to whips, paddles, and fetishistic leather clothing. Tabitha closed it before Selina could see. Tabitha's face turned "I think this something best not seen by someone your age Selina."

"Okay…" Selina turned her attention to the second bag it was filled with books that were sold at the library even a few copies of historical documents and copies of old journals "So this is what Jim Gordon found right?"

"Yeah."

"Why did he even go looking?"

"I can only assume Selina that he became curious or thought something was fishy about the story my brother and I had been told our whole lives. You know Jim once he gets suspicious of something he can't let it go."

"Speaking of suspicious why wouldn't your family try and verify the truth like Jim did? I mentioned he wasn't the first to go questioning that story he mentioned the woman told him a Galavan pops up every now and then asking questions. So…"

"So why is it my family doesn't know the truth?" Tabitha finished for her "Now that I think about it my Father the leader of the Galavan Family he had a habit of disowning some family members on a whim and I'd ask why I wasn't allowed to even speak with him and he'd shut me down. He must have been hiding the truth."

"Well there is an upside Tabitha." Selina smiled crossing her arms.

"What upside?"

"Your family is still recognized as a Founding Family of the city which means your practically royalty in this city." Selina smiled "Not that I care but I mean now you have something to brag about."

"You little brat." Tabitha smiled.

"Now let's see what we can find out about your ancestors." Selina pulled out one of the books from the bag "Huh this is cool your ancestor James Dumas he…" Selina stared at the pages in the book "Holy crap."

"What?"

"There's a drawing of your ancestor James Dumas in this book he looks just like Jim Gordon."

"What?" Tabita took the book from Selina the book was James Dumas biography "This is impossible. It says James Dumas was a pirate who betrayed his captain and after making a deal with Royal Navy bargained for his freedom it also says he took the treasure he stole from his old boss and while working with the other founding families he used the treasure to found Gotham."

"So your ancestor who looks like Jim Gordon was a pirate who stabbed his old boss in the back and then used the loot he stole to help build the city. That's just too weird maybe you and Jim have the same ancestor or maybe it's just a coincidence?"

"Maybe. Either way I've got a lot of reading to do provided Bruce let's me stay. I'm not exactly back to full strength Selina."

"Well at least nobody knows your alive that's something. You and Jim should be safe to get out of city. Though…"

"Though what Selina?"

"Why can't Bruce, Alfred, and I help you and Jim stay in Gotham? I mean all of us together we could take any threat to you and Jim easy."

 _ **Gotham City Docks…**_

There was a man standing at the end of the deck he was old in his seventies at least with white hair. He dressed in a white suit, black shirt, and a red tie. The Man in White watched what appeared to be a fog roll in from the sea but it wasn't fog and the faster the ghostly fog approached Gotham the colder it became. The Man in the White found himself enveloped by the fog and soon the starring at the ghost ship.

The ship was a wreck and by all logic could and should have been able to float much less travel a voice came from the ghost ship it echoed through the fog " **Why have you summoned us?** "

"Do you still hold a grudge against James Dumas?" The Man in White asked.

" **Yes**."

"Many centuries ago James Dumas cast a spell allowing him and his long lost love to be reunited. The sacrificial lamb he used was this very city he built. In exchange for being reunited with her every few lifetimes his city Gotham would be drowned in blood."

" **Your point**?"

"I have been wronged by James Dumas just as you have." The Man in White answered "His curse has affected many and I mean many lives just so he can keep being with the woman he loves. I seek to break his curse but I require help of a supernatural variety. So I ask again do you hold a grudge against your former first mate and will you form an alliance with me?"

" **Tell me where he is.** " The spirit of Dimitri demanded.

"He's in Wayne Manor it's just outside the city." As he explained he saw a short limping figure move closer towards him.

Dimitri came into view he was short and chubby wrapped in a ruined coat he walked with a cane and his skin was rotting flesh " **So my friend do you have a name?** "

"You may call me King."


End file.
